the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 600
NeS1 Post 600 opens with a Non-Story Note wherein Randy the Writer points out that The Otter has been dealt a raw deal by referring to an image of Caith Sith, though the image is no longer available. This is in response to The Otter's actions in NeS1 Post 599, written by Gebohq the Writer, where Otter seems impressed, sexually, by his new body. Gebohq Simon is dubious about the new Final Fantasy VII setting but when he sees how attractive MaybeChild and Losien appear, he decides he can get used to it. Lt Randy believes they're near the city of Costa Del Sol, a seaside resort, where he tells them there are a lot of sexy anime women in bikinis. In a flash of fire, Antestarr speeds off in the direction of the city. In his haste he smashes down many unfortunate monsters and leaves an Antestarr-shaped hole in a rock. When he arrives, he's on the beach wondering if he is in heaven. The other heroes travel, more slowly, after him. As they finally arrive they all have food on their minds. Post * Please forgive the image but I felt that it would better illustrate who is who and show that Otter REALLY got the short end of the stick. * <Back in the Story...> Geb: Well, I've never seen this kind of place in my entire life. <Glances at Maybe and Losien> But I...think I can get used to it. Anyway, I have no Idea where we are so someone is going to have to give me a hand. Randy, you got us into this mess and you ARE going to get us OUT. * Randy looks around, takes a couple of healthy sniffs of the air and says... * Randy:...Sunscreen...hmmm, we must be near Costa Del SolCosta Del Sol (Final Fantasy VII) article, Final Fantasy Wiki.. Geb: Is that good? Randy: Costa Del Sol is a beach-front resort town on the second continent of this planet. Major commoditie: Tourism. It contains a seaport, an inn, several stores, a bar, and of course the beach. It... Sem: Shut up and sum it up!! Randy: Basically fun, sun, and AnimeAnime article, Wikipedia. chicks in bikinis. <Suddenly there is a clap of thunder...> Losien: Hey, where did Ante get off to? Krig: OWWWW!!! KRIG FOOT ON FIRE!!! * As or heros rush to extinguish Krig's foot then notice two flaming streaks leading from where Ante was standing in the direction which Randy indicated the resort town was... * Masetto: I think we should go that way. Sem: I don't think I've ever seen Ante run so fast in all my life. Randy: Well, one thing is for sure, I would hate to be the monster between Costa Del Sol and Ante. Maybe: Monsters? * Just then a HUGE, gray snake crawls out from behind a equally huge rock and glares at our heros... * Losien: Uhh...guys? Krig: Krig smash!! Randy: Uhh...if that thing does what I think it's going to do then we're done for. Geb: What do you suggest we do then? Randy: RUN!!! * As ou heros turn tail and run after Ante, we find our "diligent" hero on the beach soaking up the rays...and the scenery as twenty or more Anime chicks (in bikinies) play upon the beach. * Ante: <whisper> Is this heaven?? * Meanwhile usage count: 701 our heros marvel at the destruction left in the wake of their compatriot: Ante * Krig: Look at funny-shaped hole in rock, Ante funny. Geb: Yeah, his is rather "funny". Maybe: Yeah, funny in the head. Otter: Hey, that's my line! Maybe: Can it "Puff'n'Stuff"H.R. Pufnstuf article, Wikipedia.! Masetto: Heh... * Losien notices several "monsters" that look like overused door mats... * Losien: I see Randy's assumptions about Ante were right. * As our heros near Costa Del Sol there is one thought on our hero's minds: How's the food in Costa Del Sol? Tune in next time to find out. * <NSP: Don't worry about "violating" the Final Fantasy story line. After all we are here to expend our "goofyness" and go out in public as "normal". > Notes Britt's Commentary "Gebohq Simon appears to find his sister, Losien Simon, attractive enough in their Final Fantasy VIIFinal Fantasy VII article, Wikipedia. costumes to change his mind on the setting early in this post. It is highly probable that Randy the Writer didn't know Gebohq and Losien are siblings." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post